


Dandelion

by CactusGirl



Category: Destiny (Video Game), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adversaries to Allies, Crossover, Eventual Smut, F/F, Loosely Follows Destiny 2 Plot, Various Characters from Both Mediums, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusGirl/pseuds/CactusGirl
Summary: Kara is the only guardian who has recovered their light. The Resistance has been established on Earth, but it lacks the resources to mount any sort of offense against the superior forces of Dominus Ghaul's Red Legion of Cabal. As time runs out to save the system, Kara is sent to find aid in an unlikely place and from a more unlikely ally.





	Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> This is the AU crossover that only one person asked for and I’m sure that only one person will read and understand. This will not be an easy read for those who haven’t played Destiny. However, like I did with Dovekin in Skyrim, I will try my best to make it as friendly as possible. I’ll be loosely translating Destiny 2 (which is a clusterfuck of nonsense) and adding characters and elements from Supergirl. Like with my other video game adaptations, if there’s something I seriously get wrong, send me a message! If not, enjoy Kara and Lena in a space battle epic.

“I don’t see why you’re sending me away from the fighting, sir.” Kara couldn’t help but feel frustrated. She had finally reunited the resistance of Guardians and brought them to Hawthrone and Grant. Only to be told that she needed to make a trek to the asteroid belt. So far, she was the only Guardian with light so how could she do anything if she was out here?

“Sir. I like that. Do you call all of the vanguard mentors sir?”

“Cayde, now is not the time.” Ikora cut through the feed.

Cayde continued. “You definitely call Ikora sir. I call her sir too.”

“Cayde-” Commander Zavala overtook the comms. “-we are time sensitive and Guardian Zor-El deserves a debriefing. In fact, I believe we all do since you commandeered our only lighted guardian for a mission when we sorely need her elsewhere.”

Kara nodded emphatically to her ghost. Finally, they would have some answers. “Yes, commander, some guidance would be appreciated.”

“Okaaaaay I get it. Gotta debrief everyone. You’d think after coming in clutch so many times that you’d just trust me by now.” Cayde hopped back in. “Our forces are sorely depleted despite Grant’s and Hawthorne’s best attempt to maintain and foster a rebel resistance. The only way we’re gonna be able to punch through a real Cabal defense is if we have an offense.”

Ikora’s voice remained terse. “So you’re sending our only true offensive threat as far away from Ghaul as possible, Cayde?”

“No. I’m sending the only guardian who still has the ability to be resurrected into a place where she’s probably going to be killed at least half a dozen times.”

“So you’re sending me to get killed?” Now, Kara rolled her eyes.

“It’s better than sending someone who’s going to actually get killed!” Cayde seemed to be talking more to Ikora and Zavala back on Earth than actually responding to Kara. “You’ve got your ghost. You’ve got your light. You’re gonna be fine.”

Ghost quietly agreed. “He’s not wrong. I can technically bring you back from anything.”

“Okay so you’re sending me to be killed, but what am I actually looking for?”

“Not what. Who. You’re gonna find the last of the Awoken.”

Ikora’s agitation could be felt through the channel. “The Vestian Outpost was probably destroyed, Cayde. There’s nothing out there.”

“Yeah, the Outpost is gone, sure, but there are Awoken and since the Awoken pirate queen’s death there’s rumors that there are more than just a few Awoken ships aimlessly floating around.”

Kara exhaled hard. “And why would they help us? The last time they stuck their necks out, it didn’t end well for them.”

She could still remember the sacrifice of Mara Sov and how helpless Kara had been to assist the Awoken.

“This time isn’t going so great for anyone either. Find them, make them a deal, whatever it takes. I know there’s an ally out there and right now we need all the allies we can get to fight against Ghaul.”

Zavala sighed and spoke directly to Kara. “I don’t like this plan any more than the rest of you, but at the moment, Cayde is right. We don’t have a fleet and if there’s one out in the Asteroid Belt perhaps you are the best liaison we have. You spent time with Petra and the Queen’s Guard. See if you can persuade them to join our cause.”

Kara checked her mapping system. “Easier said than done. I’ve got to find them first and they were always better at hiding than we were at finding them.”

Ikora spoke. “Then make sure you do something that makes you worthy enough to be found.”

“Wow, Ikora, you make everything sound so epic. Do you have one of those desk calendars or something? Is this why the warlocks are always so serious? I should start doing that with the hunters.”

“Cayde…”

“Right!” Cayde puffed himself up and did his best impersonation of Zavala. “I’m sending the coordinates to the last transmission we received from any guardians in the sector to your ghost. Good luck, guardian.”

“Hopefully I’ll be back soon! Let me know if there are any new developments. Kara Zor-El out.”

Ghost cut off communication and uploaded the information from Cayde.

“You know this seems like a goose chase.”

“I feel that’s what all of Cayde’s missions feel like, Ghost, but what else am I supposed to do? The commander didn’t argue and if there are Awoken out here then maybe we can get help.”

“Seems unlikely, but since we’re already on our way. I’m uploading the coordinates. It seems like they came from an asteroid cluster not far from where the Vestian Outpost used to be.”

“Then let’s head there first.” Kara leaned back in her chair and let Ghost do most of the piloting. “Cayde mentioned it was the last correspondence from the area from a guardian. Does it say who the guardian was and when they last communicated?”

Ghost remained silent for a moment. “Strange.”

“What?”

“It’s marked Classified.”

“Marked classified? Nothing Cayde does is marked classified.”

“It’s got a big chicken stamped on the file and says: Keep Out. I think that’s as classified as it gets for Cayde.”

“Can you break the encryption?”

“Shouldn’t be too hard.”

Kara played with the tiny dashboard hanger that Amanda Holliday had installed. After a few minutes, Kara glanced to her ghost. It was still spinning.

“You know...normally when you’re cracking a code, we’re surrounded by enemies, I’m running out of ammo, and you’re complaining about not being able to concentrate. This should be easy for you.”

“Surprisingly, Vanguard Cayde-6 has quite a few safeguards installed over his files.”

“Do you need help?”

“I-shouldn’t- maybe…”

Kara smirked before Ghost could take back the request. She opened her comms up. “Failsafe? Are you there?”

“If there is where you are, then no. I am here and here is where I can be everywhere.”

“Soooo I am taking that as a yes, right?”

“Yes.” Failsafe, the AI, operation from Nessus responded.

Ghost’s displeasure couldn’t be hidden. “That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Failsafe, we’re trying to crack some of Cayde’s files do you think you coul-”

“Done.” Failsafe announced. “Now did you have something difficult for me to do?”

“What!” Ghost sputtered. “That can’t- oh- yeah it’s all here.”

“You’re the best, Failsafe.”

“I can hardly be considered the best when the bar was set so low. For being a Hunter, the Cayde-6 unit lacks grace and secrecy.”

“Thanks for the help.”

“Perhaps you should consider a better companion, guardian. Yours does seem incapable of opening the easiest of doors or files at the most inconvenient times.”

“Hey!” Ghost shouted, but Kara immediately turned off the comms.

“It’s fine, Ghost. Ignore Failsafe you know they only say it cause they care.”

“Somehow that makes less sense than Failsafe.” Ghost, however, was already opening Cayde’s classified files.

Kara pulled up the files so that she could see them with Ghost. Except folder after folder, there was nothing.

“You didn’t accidently delete anything when you were trying to crack it did you?”

“No, of course not.” Ghost got to the last file marked: SUPER CLASSIFIED.

It was a single document:

_As if I would keep any notes. I am Cayde-6 and everything I need to know is in my head._

“Why am I not surprised that he’s somehow managed to be less helpful.” Kara sighed. “Can you do long range scans to make sure that we don’t run into any unpleasant surprises in the asteroid belt? If Cayde isn’t going to tell us anything and he’s not going to share with Zavala and Ikora, we can only assume whatever he’s hiding can’t be good.”

* * *

 

“Guardian, we are approaching the coordinates.”

Kara opened her eyes and yawned. “Anything exciting?”

“If you call the remnants of the Vestian Outpost aimlessly floating two major asteroids away from where they should be exciting, then yes. Very exciting.”

“What?” Kara sat up.

“It looks like the outpost was still functioning not that long ago.”

“Any life signs?”

“None, however, I have located one of Cayde’s transmitters.”

“Prep the ship to be anchored to one of the larger pieces of the outpost. I’m going to have to retrieve the transmitter.”

Kara adjusted the helmet to her suit. The Noble Constant 2 had been worn in from recent fighting on IO and Earth where Cat Grant had first given her the armor to use for the resistance. The red paint chipped at the edges, but the bold rampant lion on the chest plate filled Kara with a sense of pride. Light or no light, she was and would always be a titan. First on the battlefield; last to leave.

“Pop the hatch, Ghost.” She double checked her shotgun, another gift from Grant before she shot up into the dead air space. It would have been quiet, serene, and a nice change from the chaos she had come from if not for her companion cautiously rattling off the hundred reasons this was a bad idea.

“I just don’t like the set-up. This is a trap if I ever saw one.”

“You did the scans, Ghost. I’m sure it’s fine.” Kara boosted off a nearby piece of debris and kicked her boosters forward. She could hear the beacon not far off. The green light from the transmitter glowed and illuminated the rock around it every time it flashed. “Found ya.”

“Guardian, wait!”

Kara immediately glanced up as her flight triggered a trap set to release projectile rocks in her direction. She didn’t have time to shoot. Kara preferred not to use guns anyway. She summoned a shield of void light on her left arm and raised it above her head. The rocks and asteroid pieces collided against her barrier and broke around her. A minute later, it was over. Kara peered over the rim of her shield before it faded.

“Are you okay?”

“That was quite a welcome.” Kara frowned and looked at the transmitter. “Whoever planted this transmitter assumed someone would come looking for it.”

“We should leave it and return to Earth. There’s nothing out here.”

Kara ignored Ghost’s misgivings and continued to drift toward the transmitter. If Cayde truly believed there was an ally out here, she wouldn’t be helping the resistance if she stopped now. She touched the green light. It flickered for a moment before:

_Log number…. delete all data...transmit-t-t-t-t-t-t delete all. Do not- Cay-_

_Continue research…_

_Ceres…The q-q--q-ueen._

The transmission stopped skipping and cleared for a moment. It was a woman’s voice.

_My light might be gone, but my research is not finished. I can’t wait for orders from Cayde. The Vanguard may have already been destroyed. If so, then I may the only one left with the knowledge to return the light to the Traveler._

_Erase all dat-_

A loud crash echoed through the transmission.

_Shit. They’re early._

_Erase all data._

“Another guardian out here in the asteroid belt…” Kara turned the transmission off and hovered. “Stranded with no idea of what happened to us, but she knows about the light and the Traveler.”

“I was able to decipher when that log was made. It was on the day the Cabal forces entered the system. They attacked the Tower and must have had smaller forces wiping out anything living. Whoever this guardian was, they wouldn’t have stood a chance without their light.”

“Like the rest of us…” Kara frowned and remembered waking up, barely alive, only to find her light had been stripped. She pulled the data card from the transmission and tucked it into her belt. “Did you pick up on the part where she mentioned Ceres?”

“Yes, but the Awoken Queen Mara Sov destroyed it when she battled with the Fallen.”

“What if there’s still something there?” Kara felt something tugging at her. That woman’s voice had been so sure about restoring the light to the Traveler; more than even their resistance forces back on Earth. “What if her research is there?”

“Bu-”

“Come on. Back to the ship. We’re not returning to Hawthorne and Grant empty handed.”

* * *

 

“This is a bad idea!”

“This is awesome!” Kara said with excitement as she put her Titan helmet back on. “You said there was nothing here, but look at that!”

Ghost purposely avoided looking out the window of the ship to the still floating, still operational, and very hidden space station that was now drifting among the remains of Ceres.

“We don’t even know who is on that space station!”

“Yeah, but it could be that woman from the transmission....”

“Or it could be angry Awoken or angrier Fallen, who still don’t like us by the way.”

“No one likes us, but I think everyone hates the Cabal more.” Kara locked her shotgun into place on her back and fitted her gauntlets properly to her armor. “Let’s go!”

Kara didn’t wait, she punched the button on the wall and phased into the landing pad of the Ceres space station. The same space station that had supposedly been destroyed by the Awoken. It wouldn’t have been the first time something survived that shouldn’t have, but this was different. There wasn’t a mark on the station that indicated it had survived a fire fight, much less, the destruction of the surrounding planetoid debris from Ceres.

She held out her hand to interface with Ghost as it performed a scan.

“Nothing.”

“So we’re alone on a ghost space station?”

“Nothing on the scans, guardian.”

“Weird.” Kara tried to ignore the shiver that went through her body. “Let’s find what we came for and get out.”

“You’re the one who wanted to come here…” Ghost teased in whispers as if it too was fearful of awaking whatever slumbered and kept the space station running.

“Let’s find the lab first.” Kara released her ghost as it illuminated a path on the floor through her helmet’s visor that led toward the lab and research center on the station.

The hallways of the station were still lit. The doors opened without hesitation and the life support system filtered clean breathable air through every corridor. It functioned perfectly despite there not being a single living soul to fill the craft.

It was unnaturally quiet.

So quiet.

Kara feared of breathing too loudly. Her armor made too much noise and her every sense felt heightened in the thick of the silence.

Ghost silently opened the next door; however, Kara turned around and peered down the corridor from where they came from. It just didn’t feel right. Nothing felt right. When she looked, there was nothing stalking them, no shadows that crossed the corridor, or no enemies waiting to fire on them. Out of habit and instinct, Kara still unclipped her shotgun from her back.

“See something, guardian?”

“No...I just....something isn’t right here…”

“I said that way before you insisted on taking this mission from Cayde.”

“Ghost-”

“Yeah?”

“Not the time.” Kara kept her eyes on the corridor behind them even as she turned. “How far?”

“It’s just around the-” Ghost stopped. “-guardian, something is interfering with-”

The door closed between them.

The lights shut off.

The life support systems stopped.

Kara pounded the butt of her shotgun into the door separating her and her ghost. She could hear it scrambling to open the door and failing. Kara raised her shotgun and peered into the darkness. The lack of light was more than artificial. Whatever had caused the lights to go out was also blocking the sensors in her helmet. Without her sensors, she couldn’t see and without the life support pumping air through the corridor, she couldn’t take her helmet off.

She was essentially blind.

“Ghost! Get everything back online! I don’t think we’re alone.” Kara shouted, but kept her firearm trained in front of her. No response. “Ghost! Ghost!” Still nothing. “This isn't good.”

Kara closed her eyes and concentrated on the her hearing. Even without her sight, she could shoot anything that came near.

But there was nothing.

She took a step forward and froze. Somehow, she was even louder in her armor.

_Clink._

Kara took a shot to her right and winced as it ricocheted off the wall and hit nothing.

 _Clink. Clink_.

Loud and to the left! Kara shot three more times and hit nothing except the corridor. She frowned. “I don’t like to be played with. Stop with these games and show yourself!”

_Clink. Clink. Clink. Clinkclinkclinkclinkclinkclinkclinkclinkclinkclink_

Kara held her ground and stopped firing because the noise was all over. There was no source. It, whatever it was, was everywhere. Not good. Not good.

She flared up her force field barrier from the void side of the light. Even if she couldn’t see, she’d at least be surrounded by some protection. The moment she activated her titan power, the noises stopped. Kara kept her hands up to maintain the barrier, but it was complete silence.

_Click._

Kara’s eyes violently opened as she heard the click before the press of the gun against her helmet.

A woman’s voice accompanied the gun. “This was a game you were never going to win.”

Kara tried to move. “Wait-”

The gun fired.

* * *

 

_Guardian-_  
_Guardian-_  
_Guardian- are you okay?_

Kara felt the now familiar pull of light from within that connected her the Traveler. She gasped as she came back to life. Other guardians said they no longer felt the queasiness or the shakes when they were resurrected, but Kara hadn’t quite gotten used to the shock of dying and then suddenly living again.

“Ghost-” Kara stopped talking as she realized her hands and feet were bound. she was laying down on a cold metal table face up.

“Guardian! You’re back!” Her ghost was caged in a box on separate table. If she didn’t know any better, Kara would say that she had found the lab.

“Yeah, but why am I tied up? What happened?” Kara struggled, but whoever bound her hadn’t been fooling around.

_This was a game you were never going to win._

“Ghost! There’s a woman! She shot me!” A blinding light over her flooded all of her vision.

“Interesting…” A voice sounded behind Kara. “Subject exhibits all of the characteristics of normal ghost resurrection. Including: slight dizziness, momentary temporal confusion, but retains all of its memories from its previous life. Further testing will be required to determine if the subject retains memories beyond one lifetime. Make a note to terminate the subject several times and track each death with specific memory triggers.”

_“Noted.”_

“Terminate several times? What are you-” A hand reached out and turned Kara’s head sharply to the side. Kara tried to struggle, but she felt stranger than normal as if she had been drugged. “Stop. What are you doing?”

“There appears to be no trace of the gunshot from the killing blow. It appears the subject has made a full recovery with the use of the stolen light and ghost.”

Kara fought against the haze. “Stolen? It’s my light! You can’t steal it from me again. You can’t take it.”

The hand on Kara’s head slowly released its grip and the harsh light over the examination table dimmed. Kara squinted as her eyes dilated and she was finally able to see the outline of her killer. Her killer was hooded in shadows and masked except for the eyes. Their eyes were green and brilliant even in the strange lighting of the lab. Human. Her captor was human.

“Who are you?” Kara whispered.

“I should ask the same of you.” The shadowy figure continued to hover over Kara’s body. She didn’t move away, but the figure addressed the room itself. “Log number 876543-1A, make note that I will attempt to communicate with the intruder to determine if they are indeed an imposter.”

_“Noted.”_

“Log number? Wait! You’re the transmission we picked up at the Vestian Outpost.”

“I am the one asking the questions.” The shadowy woman placed a hand forcefully down on Kara’s armored shoulder to put the titan flat on the examination table. She leaned over. Kara gritted her teeth and once again met the green eyes of her captor. “How long have you been a traitor to the vanguard? When did the cabal give you back your light?”

Kara opened her mouth, but instantly closed it as she felt the barrel of a now very familiar sidearm press against her forehead.

“And don’t think about lying to me.” The hooded figure warned. “I have quite a few tests I intend to run with you and your body. I have no problem killing you over and over again.”

“I’m not-” Kara grunted as her captor pushed harder against her shoulder. “-I’m not a traitor to the vanguard. Cayde sent me to find an ally with the Awoken.”

“Cayde sent you?” The gun remained firmly over Kara’s head. “He sent you here?”

“No, he sent me to the Vestian Outpost.”

“When? When did he send you?”

“Two days ago.”

The woman shook her head. “I haven’t been able to reach the Tower in over two weeks and you’re telling me that you talked to Cayde two days ago? I told you not to lie to me.”

“Cayde was stuck in a-” Kara rolled her eyes and sighed. “It’s really hard to explain, but he wasn’t reachable and I had to unstick him from vex teleportation technology.”

Kara’s ghost grumbled in its box. “We found more than Cayde on Nessus.”

“Nessus? What happened to Earth and the Tower?”

“Gone.” Kara met the woman’s green eyes. “I found Ikora and Zavala. You’re looking at the last of the resistance.”

“Where are they?”

Kara shook her head. “You’re going to have to shoot me with more than a gun to tell you that.”

The hooded figure paused and tilted their head, unsure for the first time. “You don’t trust me?”

“I can’t see your face, you tied me up, you’re living on a ghost space station, and _you shot me in the head._ ” Kara squinted her eyes with incredulity. “I don’t even know who you are so no, I don’t feel particularly trusting right now.”

“How do you still have your light?”

Kara shook her head. She was done cooperating. “I gave you more than enough reason to trust me. I need something from you now. Who are you?”

“Have you been in communication with Cayde recently?”

“Yes.”

“I need to use your comms.”

“Over my dead body.” Kara said without thinking.

Her captor’s brow raised as did the gun. “That can be arranged.”

“Are you a guardian or something?”

“I don’t have time for this.” The woman walked around to Kara’s ghost. She reached inside the box with a small tool and a second later Kara’s ghost dropped down lifeless.

“What did you do to it?”

“I put your ghost to sleep. Don’t worry. It’s a temporary emergency sleep mode. It’ll be offline for only a few minutes. But if you’re telling the truth then I need a few words in private with Cayde.” The woman returned to Kara’s side. “So you’re gonna need to go to sleep too.”

“Don’t!”

The gun fired again. 

* * *

 

This time when Kara felt herself being brought to life, she stifled the urge to gasp and concentrated on keeping herself as still as possible. She didn’t want to alert her captor that her ghost had brought her back. She kept her eyes closed and listened.

“This is a terrible idea, Cayde. I can do everything you need me to do from here. No one needs to know I’m involved.”

“You’d do better here. I can convince Ikora and Zavala that you’re needed.”

“Sure, but what about the rest of them? I can’t just show up and be welcomed back to the guardians.”

“Lena-“ Cayd’s voice took a serious turn. “You never stopped being a guardian. As for Zor-El...trust me when I say there’s a reason I sent her.”

“She lasted less than 10 minutes and that was with her light. You couldn’t have sent me a competent titan?”

“She’s the best we have.”

Kara didn’t move but opened an eye toward the direction of the voices. The woman Cayde called Lena sat at the far table. She no longer wore her hood up and she had unhooked the mask that covered her face. Soft dark waves of hair fell to her shoulders and if Kara had thought Lena’s eyes were striking, that was only because she hadn’t seen the rest. Lena was stunning.

Who was this guardian and why had Kara never met her before? And why was she so secretive with Cayde?

“The best you have...sure, Cayde, and she happens to be an El. Just my luck. I still think this is a bad idea.”

“You’re one of the only people who understands even a fraction of the Traveler. We need you here. It doesn’t hurt that you happen to be one of the best hunters to ever be vanguard. We need all the firepower we can get.”

Lena sighed in exasperation. “No one is going to trust me.”

“Who cares? No one ever trusts me.” Cayde’s voice was resolute. “Now, try not to be too hard on Zor-El.”

“It’s different when they don’t trust you.” Lena stated, but chose not to argue the point. “You’re asking a lot.”

“See you soon, guardian.”

Cayde’s voice cut out. Kara shut her eyes and remained perfectly still. At least this Lena truly was a guardian and it seemed that Cayde trusted her despite the woman’s belief that no one else from the vanguard would.

“I know you’re awake. Your ghost came back online two minutes ago.” Lena turned in her chair to face Kara. “You can sit up. I undid the bindings.”

Kara hated that Lena always seemed to be one step ahead of her, but she was relieved to feel the bindings give as she sat up. She adjusted her armor and cracked the stiffness out of her neck. Ghost stirred in its box, but appeared relatively unharmed.

“How do you keep doing that?”

“Doing what?” Lena crooked an unimpressed eyebrow at Kara. “Stay one step ahead of you without my light?” She shrugged. “I’m a hunter. Not all of my skills come from the Traveler.”

It was hard not to be a little agitated by the tone in Lena’s voice or to know that she was mocking Kara because that definitely hadn’t been Kara’s question. “No, I mean how do I keep coming back in the same place? Normally the ghosts will bring us back some place safer further back so we don’t keep dying.”

Lena’s green eyes brightened at the question. “I expected a less than observant question from a titan. Maybe you aren’t the worst that Cayde could have sent.”

Kara ignored the urge to rise to Lena’s bait. She unfastened the lock on the box holding her ghost.

“It’s this.” Lena tossed Kara a small circular device. “I call it a Light Magnet. It interferes with the light from the Traveler and the way that ghosts perceive that light. Their coding makes them summon the Traveler’s light back to this magnet. The ghost doesn’t even realize it’s doing it as it’s just following its normal routine.”

Kara flipped the small device in her hands and couldn’t help but to be impressed with the tight design and craftsmanship. “It’s genius.”

“Thank you.” Lena said without a hint of pride. In fact, she shook her head and stood up from the table.

Kara tossed it back. “It could do a lot of damage to the vanguard in the wrong hands.”

“I know.” Lena caught the device and hooked it back into her belt. “There’s only one model in existence and I’ve destroyed the all of the associated blueprints. Its original intent was much more nefarious in design.”

“Worse than shooting a fellow guardian and then keeping them captive?”

Lena met Kara’s judgmental gaze without backing down. “Yes.”

“Then why would you make something like that?”

“I didn’t. I just upgraded and designed this one. I destroyed the original.”

“Who designed the othe-”

“You ask a lot of questions.” Lena cut through their conversation.

“Is there something wrong with that?” Kara loosened her gauntlets for the first time since she’d been captured.

“No.” Lena’s eyes narrowed as if she had thoughts she was unwilling to share. “The last titan I dealt with chose to ask questions with a fist instead.”

Kara felt the heat of Lena’s gaze on her gauntlets before she saw the look in her fellow guardian’s eyes. There was no malice in Lena’s voice, but Kara imagined there was much more to the story than she was willing to share. The more answers Lena gave Kara, the more curious she was about this rogue hunter living on a space station that shouldn’t have existed.

“Cayde said that you were able to recover your light from a discarded shard from the Traveler.”

Kara nodded. “It called me.”

“Called you?”

“Like I knew if I went there, something would happen.”

Lena didn’t outright say she disbelieved Kara’s story, but she did make notes. “What kind of injuries did you sustain after you lost your light? Perhaps a concussion?”

Kara glanced at her ghost for a moment. “I remember fighting my way onto the Cabal warship. I was about to sabotage its main computer and engines. Then a cabal by the name of Ghaul intercepted me, crushed my ghost, and threw me off ship. I don’t remember landing or if I died. When I woke up, my light was gone, and the city had been destroyed. The Tower had fallen. I thought I was the only one left.”

“Cayde mentioned you have established a resistance force on Earth.”

“It’s small, but we’re going to win this. We’re going to take back the Tower and restore the Traveler.”

Lena’s arched eyebrow continued to hover. “You’re very confident for being on the losing side. There are other forces beyond Ghaul that seek to control the Traveler.”

“I believe in the resistance. There are good people there. How could we lose?”

Kara’s enthusiasm was met with a simple snort and eye roll. She tried not to flush at Lena’s skepticism. After spending weeks doing the impossible, Lena had literally stopped her without breaking a sweat and without the use of her light.

“Good people and believing in the resistance is your plan?”

“Yes.” Kara’s response was resolute. She challenged the doubt in Lena’s eyes as if daring Lena to tell her it wasn’t enough. It had to be.

 _“I can’t believe I’m doing this.”_ Lena exhaled softly to herself in a whisper. She unhooked the sidearm on her belt and checked her clip. “I can offer you a better one.”

Kara eyed Lena’s gun with apprehension. It wouldn’t be the first or even the second time that the hunter shot her. “Does it involve shooting me again?”

Lena flashed her a toothy grin. “That depends on you. Follow me and bring your ghost.”

 


End file.
